Episode 11: From Earth to Ooo
Episode 11: From Earth to Ooo ADVENTURE TIME!!! Finn: Beemo I'll be back around 3:00 pm. I have to babysit Jake's kids. See ya later. Beemo: BYE!!! During Finn's walk to Jake's house... BOOM! Finn: WHAT THE!--- 'There was a big just-formed pit right in front of Finn' Finn: A rocket? This rocket just formed a flip floppin' CRATER! 'The door of the rocket opened slowly. The next thing Finn saw blew his mind away completely.' Finn: A GIRL!!!??? Holy cow!!! Are you alright? Wow your...your...really...wow!!! Pretty I guess a little! 'The girl's hair was red. Darker than Flame Princess's, but lighter than brown. She had a hoodie and some ripped up jeans and combat boots. She had some makeup and eye liner. She had a pulled back pony tail that was roughed up.' (Finn reaching out a hand to help her up) Finn: Are you alright? (Holding her up) Girl: Yeah....woah....wait who are you? Finn: Uh my name is Finn. What's yours? Girl: Macestra...Where am I? Finn: Ok lemme make it clear. This is NOT a dream so dont think it is. This will sound stupid but you are in the land/kingdom of Ooo. Macestra: Ooo? Finn: Yeah. Macestra: Ok then...Well i better leave. Where is the nearest airport? Finn: Airport? Macestra: Yeah...ya know with airplanes? Finn: Well we dont have what you call an airport. We have feet. We really walk everywhere. Macestra: HOW AM I GONNA GET BACK TO EARTH BY WALKING!? Finn: I dont know ok? You are kinda stuck here for a while. Macestra: Your kidding me. This is a dream. Its not real. Can you just show me a place to stay i guess? Finn: Well I have to go babysit my friend's kids...You can come until i find where you can stay. Macestra: Fine. I'll just go. FInn: Alright follow me. (At Jake's house) Jake: Thanks bro I really appreciate it. We will be home by about 3:00. Finn: Oh wait! Jake! This is Macestra. She's from Earth. Jake: EARTH? ''No no no NO! No one has ever come here from Earth. Not. Possible. Finn: Well she is. Macestra you can go inside. I'll be right there. Macestra: K. Finn: Jake. She is from Earth. I'll let her sleep at the tree house since you left. And she is real pretty and I think we will be good friends...''She ''was the Earthling that I thought was gonna be a really close person to me. Jake: Its impossible Finn. Earthling? ''Really? Whatever...Thanks for watching the pups. We'll be back later. Finn: Ok bye. (Finn closes the door and goes inside and sits on the couch) Finn: Ok so we can just watch TV and play with them I guess... Macestra: Ok...so watchya wanna watch? Finn: Ooo's Funniest Home Videos? Macestra: Haha....on Earth, we have a show called America's Funniest Home Videos. Its such a funny show!!! Finn: Really? Well maybe you could show me sometime. Macestra: I'd like that... Later when Jake and LR got home... Finn: ...so we actually had a great time! I'd babysit again. Macestra: Same! Jake: Good...Well here is $15 for both of you. Thanks again. Finn: Anytime. For me anyway. Macestra: Well I think I'll be staying longer than planned. (Finn and Macestra both smile at each other) Finn: Well See ya bro. Jake: Bye. At Finn's Tree House... Finn: You can sleep on this bed/hamock thing. This used to be Jake's. Well I'm gonna get some sleep. G'night. Macestra: Wait. Finn? Finn: Yeah? Macestra: Thanks again...I mean if it werent for you I could have been eaten by now. (Macestra bear hugs Finn) (Finn blushes) (Both smile) Macestra: Well goodnight Finn. Finn: Goodnight Macestra...